Memories
by Sake1
Summary: It’s been 8 months since the war ended. Harry is having trouble dealing with certain memories. out of cannon


Title: Memories  
Author: Sake1  
Rating: R  
Summery: It's been 8 months since the war ended. Harry is having trouble dealing with certain memories. (out of cannon)  
Author's note: I'm not really a fan of the pairing but I did it for my friend so I hope I did it justice.

"You can't keep pushing me away!" Hermione screamed at Harry and he turned around and stared at her like she was completely out of her mind. He shifted slightly looking around Grimwald place looking to see if Dobby or Kreacher were going to poke their heads out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"I'm not pushing you away…" Harry said leaning up against the wall. He might as well have it out here in the privacy of his own home then on the street or at work were she usually appeared uninvited.

"Yes you are Harry!" Hermione had tears in her eyes and it caused a pain in the pit of his stomach to see them there and to know he was the cause. "You haven't even looked at me since Ron died."

"Sure I have," Harry lied.

"No you haven't Harry! You won't talk to me or even acknowledge my existence since-"

"STOP BRINGING HIM UP!" Harry yelled and he heard something in the kitchen break. He blushed slightly and turned his back on Hermione and breathed in and out slowly.

"Harry…" Hermione's hand touched his shoulder softly and he turned and faced her. She smiled at him softly. Harry felt the familiar rush run threw his body at her touch. She looked so different from when they had gone to Hogwarts. Her bushy brown hair was longer; her body was curved and soft except for her belly which bulged under her shirt. He pressed his lips softly to hers as he wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed on to his arms and brought him closer to her as he deepened the kiss.

"Harry," She murmured against his mouth. Harry felt himself twitch at the breathless way she said his name. He pressed her against the wall thrusting softly against her.

_Isn't this the exact thing you had been doing when your best friend was being tortured by Deatheaters? Wasn't the last person he saw on this earth an enemy because you were too busy getting your rocks off with his girl?_ A voice in the back of Harry's mind muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said jumping back from Hermione as if she had just electrocuted him. "I can't do this."

"Harry," Hermione groaned reaching out for him but he moved away. She looked at him pleadingly as he sat leaned against the wall opposite her.

"I can't do…this," Harry said motioning between their bodies.

"I think I deserve a bloody explanation as to why!" Hermione seethed. Harry hadn't seen her look so angry since they'd found Draco Malfoy burying Ron's body. They'd done the killing curse at the same time and he had wanted to make love to her again right in the middle of the final battle.

"…Ron," The name tasted wrong on his tongue as he said it. It felt filthy and wrong just thinking his name after what Harry had done.

"Ron?" Hermione repeated the name with such ease as if there was no stain on it. "Oh, Harry…"

"He was my best mate and I…" Harry slammed his hand into the wall as hard as he could. "It was a line and I crossed it. I robbed that baby of its father."

"Harry," Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. Harry wanted to pull his hand away from her but she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did," Harry looked right into her eyes. "I stole you away with out-"

"Do you think I didn't have a will of my own, Harry? Ron knew how I felt and he told me to be with you that night." Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and he felt a thump from inside her belly. "This is your baby, Harry."

"My…" Harry felt it kick again against his hand. He looked her in the eyes.

"Your's," Hermione kissed Harry softly, "All of what I am." Harry lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

"I love you," Harry murmured against her stomach as he unzipped her skirt letting it drop to the ground around her feet. He pealed her underwear down to her ankles as he kissed her hip bone.

"Harry," Hermione leaned against the wall for support as his lips wrapped around her clit. Harry traced the little nub with his tongue before humming softly causing Hermione to let out a mix between a yelp and a purr. Harry traced her slit with his index finger before slipping it inside her backing Hermione tighten around him.

Far off at the top of the stairs stood two shadowy figures stood looking down at the couple.

"My, Potter sure has a mouth on him, doesn't he?" Draco Malfoy asked wiggling his eyebrows at his companion.

"You're such a voyeur, you know that?" Ron Weasley fidgeted slightly.

"You know their moving on with their lives, don't you?" Draco drawled. "Happy birthday."

"You're the worst boyfriend ever, you know that?" Ron glared at Draco.

"Mmmm," Draco shrugged as he leaned against the banister. "So when do you think Granger's going to tell him you were gay?"

"Their wedding night is my guess." Ron smirked slightly.

Fin


End file.
